It is known to program an automated vehicle to steer according to lane-markings on a travel-surface such as a roadway or parking lot. However, circumstances have been identified when it would be preferable to have an automated vehicle follow a travel-path that is not consistent with or in accordance with existing lane-markings, or follow a travel-path defined by a local entity when no lane-markings are present or existing lane-markings cannot be detected because, for example, the lane-markings are obscured by snow.